A light emitting diode is a device for performing a light emitting operation when a voltage of a turn-on voltage or more is applied thereto through anode and cathode terminals thereof. Generally, the turn-on voltage for causing the light emitting diode to emit light has a value much lower than the voltage of a common power source. Therefore, the light emitting diode has a disadvantage in that it cannot be used directly under the common AC power source of 110V or 220V. The operation of the light emitting diode using the common AC power source requires a voltage converter for lowering the supplied AC voltage. Accordingly, a driving circuit for the light emitting diode should be provided, which becomes one factor causing fabrication costs of an illuminating apparatus including the light emitting diode to be increased. Since a discrete driving circuit should be provided, the volume of the illuminating apparatus is increased and unnecessary heat is generated. In addition, there are problems such as improvement of a power factor for the supplied power.
To use the common AC power source in a state where a discrete voltage converting means is excluded, there has been suggested a method of constructing an array by connecting a plurality of light emitting diode chips in series to one another. To implement the light emitting diodes as an array, the light emitting diode chips should be formed into individual packages. Thus, a substrate separating process, a packaging process for a separated light emitting diode chip, and the like are required, and a mounting process of arranging the packages on an array substrate and a wiring process for forming wirings between electrodes of the packages are additionally required. Therefore, there are problems in that a processing time for constructing the array is increased, and fabrication costs of the array are increased.
Moreover, wire bonding is used for the wiring process of forming the array, and a molding layer for protecting bonding wires is additionally formed on an entire surface of the array. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a molding process of forming the molding layer is additionally required, resulting in increase in the complexity of processes. Particularly, in a case of application of a chip type with a lateral structure, the light-emitting performance of the light emitting diode chip is lowered, and the quality of the light emitting diode is deteriorated due to the generation of heat.